


The Dog and the Devil

by hinnuh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Tail Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: Devil Mercy comes home from work to relax after a long hard day. Her lover and live-in girlfriend, Anubis Pharah, comes to greet her. Stressed from work, Mercy has her way with Pharah.Fuck I dunno. They bein' nasty.





	

The apartment airlock door was shut, making a quiet but audible noise. Angela had just returned home and was extremely exhausted. She rubbed her temples as she tossed her bag onto the floor. Having already changed into her casual wear, Angela was dressed in her red button-up blouse and a black skirt. She sauntered into the kitchen and let out a gentle sigh as she shifted through the refrigerator looking for something to drink. “Hey there, love. How was work?” asked Fareeha, coming out from the hallway in a white tank top and tight pair of jeans. Angela closed the fridge, holding a bottle of water and flashed Fareeha a smile. “Yes, it went fine. I am just rather exhausted.” said Angela as she trotted over to her partner, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. Fareeha blushed and embraced her as well. 

The two moved over to the couch in the living area. Fareeha has her arms comfortably wrapped around Angela's neck as she sits in her lap. Their lips are interlocked as they kiss, a cheesy romantic comedy playing on the television in the background. Angela pulls away from the kiss and giggles, flashing a devious smile to her partner. “Tell me. Did you do as I had asked this morning?” Fareeha blushed a bit and gave Angela a nod. “Yes, my love. The bedroom is exactly as you had requested.” Angela ran her wet tongue along her glazed lips and smiled, running her nails along Fareeha's heart, being of the medical profession she knows exactly where her heart is, how it works, and how to stop it from working. A dangerous thing for their situation. 

Not too much time passes and they find themselves in the bedroom. Angela is sitting on the edge of their rather expensive-looking bed. She smiles up at Fareeha and curls her finger to call her hither. Fareeha blushes a bit, getting rather shy as she always does when Angela is in a frisky mood. Angela leaned up and pressed her glazed red lips against Fareeha's, closing her eyes and enjoying the touch. Fareeha's legs go all wobbly and she nearly falls onto Angela from sheer excitement. “O-Oh, I'm so sorry...” Angela laughed softly and titled her head with a devious smile. “Heh. I didn't realize you were already wanting to get on top of me.” Fareeha's cheeks brighten up a bit more and she turns her head away in embarrassment. Angela pulls her woman down on top of her, meeting her face to face. Fareeha gasped softly as she stared Angela deep in the eyes, her arms shivering madly as attempted to hold her torso up.

Angela flipped them both over, giving Fareeha the pleasure of being on the bottom. Her lovely Egyptian girlfriend looks so nice from this angle. “Wh-What are you planning, my love?” asked Fareeha, glancing into Angela's eyes once again as her Swiss misses ran the rather pointy tip of her red demonic tail up and down Fareeha's thighs. Angela giggles softly and runs her nails up and down her girlfriend's arms and wiggling her hips a little bit. “I had quite a long day, my dear. Stressful. I'm going to need to... Let out all my stress upon you.” Angela's voice rung out like a threat or a promise, making Fareeha's whole entire body shiver out of both fear and anticipation.

Angela smiled wide and slowly unbuttoned her red blouse, peeling it off of her gorgeous body and revealing her lacy black bra to her lady friend. Fareeha's face lit up as she gawked at Angela's lovely breasts, hidden only by the expensive black lacey fabric that she bought for her. She couldn't take her eyes off of them and began to quietly stutter, fighting quite hard to find the words. “What is wrong? You want to see them so badly that they've struck you speechless?” Angela laughed and slid her hands to her back, undoing her bra as she watched Fareeha's reaction quite intently. The Egyptian girl's eyes sparkled as she watched her girlfriend finish undoing the snaps on her bra, pulling the fabric off her back and peeling the fabric off her body and letting her bra hit the bed. Angela's supple breasts looked so delicious. Her perky nipples practically pointing at Fareeha as if they were asking her to make a move.

Fareeha shivered more as she reached up, gently running her fingers along Angela's breasts, gasping a bit as she felt how wet she truly got from her girlfriend's teasing. “Heehee... I recognize that cute little gasp. We need to get those pants off of you.” Fareeha was out of words and simple wiggles her hips a bit as she felt her panties moisten even more. Angela slipped her body down so that her face was more or less in front of Fareeha's obviously moist crotch. The lovely Swiss woman undid her girlfriend's pants and pulled them down, smiling quite happily as she noticed the large and obvious wet spot on her panties. Fareeha curled her toes in slight embarrassment as she looked down, watching Angela investigate her excitement. 

The devil woman smiled and ran her wet tongue along her red lips as her soft fingers ran along Fareeha's wet spot on her panties. The Egyptian girl peeped softly, getting even more wet from the obviously intentional slow-motion teasing that Angela was handing to her. “Hehe. I'm so sorry, dear. I just enjoy teasing you so much...” Angela said with a big grin as her soft fingers gently tugged on her girl's panties before tugging it down and pulling them off her lovely hips.

Fareeha's exceptionally moist pussy looked so tasty as Angela glared at it hungrily, once again running her tongue along her lips. The Swiss devil ran her fingers lovingly up and down the moist girl's slit and giggled softly as she glanced up to watch her reactions. Fareeha's teeth dug into her lower lip as she watched her girlfriend tease her wet pussy. She's so good at teasing... But it drives her crazy. Angela rubbed her thumb gently against Fareeha's clit as she teased the slit with her other fingers. Fareeha's voice peeped again as she curled her toes even hard and tightly gripped the bed sheets as her breathing increased. “P-Please stop teasing me~” begged Fareeha, sweat running down her forehead.

Angela gave off a slightly evil giggle as she pushed two fingers deep inside of her girlfriend's wet pussy hole, causing her to gasp out loudly. Fareeha's pointy dog ears perked up as she felt her girlfriend's fingers enter her hole. Angela smiled wide and lunged downwards to press her lips on Fareeha's pussy, tasting her girlfriend's sweet nectar, wagging her devil tail back and forth happily as she did so. Fareeha moaned out loudly, covering her mouth as she was being tasted by Angela.

Fareeha continued to breathe heavily, panting and sweating as moans escaped her soft, warm lips. Angela would occasionally peek up to watch Fareeha's face as she made out with her lower lips. Even the devil girl's cheeks were a bit flushed by all this. She enjoyed teasing and tasting her lovely girlfriend. One of her favorite past times. Eventually, however, Angela realized that she wasn't satisfied with just pleasuring her girlfriend. She needed some nice stimulation of her own...

The Swiss girl's hands slid down her own body, tugging at her waist as she slid the black skirt off her body, leaving her only in a pair of black panties that matched her bra that now rests on the bed. Fareeha gasped loudly and quickly pulled her top off of her body, followed by undoing and tearing away her bra, letting her breasts free. “S-So hot...” she said, panting heavily and looking down at Angela in awe as she played with her hair and stroked her curvy horns. Angela blushed deeply as she gawked at Fareeha's dark nipples, licking the girl's pussy even more hungrily as she tore her own panties off in excitement, arching her back a bit and pointing her rather lovely ass up in the air. 

Fareeha moaned rather loudly, peeking a bit as her lover's ass was lifted into the air. She oh so enjoys watching her pleasure herself even if she wasn't involved. Angela glanced up at her wonderful girlfriend, admiring how happy she was as she ran the tip of her devil tail along her own asshole, taking a deep breath as she pushed it inside of herself, causing her to let out a loud gasp. Fareeha, surprised herself pushed Angela's face into her pussy, moaning loudly as her lips pushed against the extremely moist slit.

The Swiss devil girl pumped her tail in and out of her tight little asshole, going faster and faster each time she pulled it out. With her lips pressed firmly against Fareeha's pussy, she forced her tongue deep inside of her, causing her to wriggle out of control. “O-Oh F-Fuck Angela...! I-I'm...!!” said the extremely wiggly Egyptian girl as she couldn't' hold it any longer. She gasped loudly one last time and pulled tightly on her lover's hair as she came hard, squirting her soft juices into her sweet mouth and onto her lovely red lips. 

Angela sat up and smiled, running her tongue along red lips, cleaning her face up a bit as she looked deeply into Fareeha's eyes. She then crawls up her lover's soft body and pins her face down with her lower body, pressing her absolutely soaking wet pussy onto her darker lips. “T-Taste me. Make me cum while I fuck my own ass...~” said Angela at a somewhat louder-than-necessary volume as her red tail continued to slip in and out of her tight asshole. Fareeha didn't give the request a second thought she lapped at her lover's cunny happily, slipping her tongue inside as soon as she got the chance, using her hands to lovingly massage the Swiss girl's ass cheeks and lovely hips and thighs. Angela tried her best to hold back her wiggling but could not do such a thing. She wriggled like a worm as she pleased herself from behind and her girlfriend made sweet love to her pussy with her experienced mouth.

Angela's breathing increased quite quickly, her panting making her supple chest move in and out and, mixed with her intense wriggle around, made them bounce a little bit. The devil girl firmly grasped her own breasts and tugged at her nipples as she made her tail go faster and faster, digging deeply into her asshole as she felt Fareeha get quite into making out with her dirty pussy. “Sh-Shit! You're gonna make me cum! Keep going!!” shouted Angela as she began to drool a bit, feeling completely and utterly pleased as if nothing in the world could ever harm her again. 

Fareeha gasped and moaned onto her lover's pussy as she tried her best to make her cum. Her horny Swiss lover fucked her tight asshole as fast and hard as she possibly could, not being able to take anymore pleasure from either end, she leaned forward and pulled tightly on Fareeha's hair as she came as hard as she could, squirting her love liquid into her lover's mouth. The Egyptian gal's dog ears perked up happily as she drank all of her perfect girlfriend's cream, letting her relax as she rode out the entirement of the orgasm. 

Angela slowly climbed off of her girlfriend and cuddled up to her, pulling her nice blankies over them both. Fareeha held her perfect girlfriend tightly against her chest and smiled, playing with her hair. “You're so good to me.” Angela smiled to Fareeha's remark and leaned up, kissing her softly. That made Fareeha blush as she closed her eyes. Knowing that she felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first finished Overwatch fic. I hope to do more soon, please let me know what you think. Love ya, you gay little things.


End file.
